1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet device, and more particularly to a faucet device including a structure for allowing hot water and cold water to be suitably or adjustably mixed with each other, and for allowing the faucet device to be selectively operated either manually or automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical faucet devices normally comprise a hot water inlet and a cold water inlet for receiving hot water and cold water respectively and for allowing the hot water and the cold water to be suitably or adjustably mixed with each other, and for allowing an outlet water of a suitable temperature to flow out of or to be supplied out through the faucet device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,010 to Marty et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,250 to Lin et al. disclose two of the typical faucet devices provided for suitably or adjustably mixing the hot water and the cold water with each other, and for supplying an outlet water having a suitable mixing temperature out through the faucet device. However, the typical mixing faucet devices may only be operated or actuated manually, but may not be operated or actuated automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,923 to Paterson et al. disclose another typical faucet device operatable or actuatable automatically with an electrically operated or actuated solenoid valve. However, the typical mixing faucet device may only be operated or actuated automatically, but may not be selectively or changeably operated or actuated manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional control structures for the faucet devices.